Come Back: An Inuyasha fan fiction
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Youki blood running fast and furious through his veins Inuyasha has made a mistake. Regret soon takes over and Inuyasha comes to the realization of what he has done. This Kagome's point of view of what happened after Inuyasha's mistake. WARNING:SAD IXK.


Sorry to kill your mood if you're in a happy one. I know this one is going to be sad. Once again it an Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic. Please read, rate, and review. Thanks guys. Keep your tissues near by. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. **

_**Bold/italic: Kagome's thoughts **_

_Italics: flashbacks _

_**Come Back: An Inuyasha Fan fiction **_

"_**One drip and he was gone. That was all it took. He was so strong and yet so helpless. So together and yet so broken. He was alike and yet so different. He wanted to become a full youki, but he knew that dream was shattered as soon as he met me. I wanted him to stay a hanyou and I knew he would if I asked him to. I knew eventually he would fall for me like I had completely fallen for him. He was something special and he didn't know it. Inuyasha was everything to me. Even in those final hours."**_

"_Kagome…" He chocked._

"_Inuyasha, is it you? Are you back?" I asked the fear dripping down from my open eyes._

"_For now…at least. I…just…couldn't…control…myself." Inuyasha admitted with a sour face._

"_It's alright. We're okay." I cried kneeling down beside him._

"_It's not okay. I…could…kill…you." He sputtered._

"_You wouldn't, Inuyasha. I know you." I sobbed listening to his awkward confession._

"_Not well enough, Kagome. I killed Kikyou didn't I?" He growled at the memory. _

"_That wasn't you! You didn't! You wouldn't!" I screamed as the flood increased._

"_I did though wither or not you are willing to admit it." He replied looking into my eyes._

"_**He was so alone and so helpless. Those eyes told me a story. They told me everything. He had suffered so much growing up and suffered right then confessing his inner most thoughts to me. He was a hanyou by looks, but a full youki at heart. He wanted to stay with me, this I could tell. But there was something deeper that he wanted. And I just didn't know if I could offer it up to him on a silver platter, because in fact I was in love with him."**_

"_Inuyasha." I cried pleading with him._

"_Kagome…take me out…while you have the chance." He groaned in pain._

"_NO! WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT, INUYASHA!" I screamed watching him pin his ears back against his scalp._

"_I…never…want …to become …a… full youki…again." Inuyasha whispered._

"_I told you it wasn't your fault. You don't need to beat yourself up for that!" I exclaimed looking hard into his distant gaze._

"_DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN I DO THIS TO YOU?!" He cried grasping my arms hard with his open hand._

"_Inu…yasha." I gasped a little a he began to squeeze. _

"_HU? DO YOU LIKE THIS?" He screamed at me driving his claws deep into my flesh._

"_INUYASHA!" I cried out in pain._

"_THIS IS THE KIND OF MONSTER I AM! DO YOU LIKE THIS, KAGOME? DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN I ACT THIS WAY?" He screamed eyes glowing the color of fresh blood._

"_I love it, Inuyasha! I love everything about you. Abuse me, and use me please. Do anything to me as long as it keeps you alive! I won't kill you. I don't care if you kill me. I'd rather be killed by these claws then by a death old in my bed with a stranger I don't even know! I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA!" I cried pressing my lips hard to his._

"_Kagome, you love a half-demon?" He asked pulling away from the kiss._

"_I love you, Inuyasha. I love you no matter who you choose to become. I will stay by your side forever." I whispered watching his amber-honey colored eyes return. _

"_Thank-you, Kagome." He replied by kissing my lips and withdrawing his claws from my arms. _

"_**So beautiful. He was a beauty alright. And I had fallen completely head over heels in love with him. I had promised him that I would stay by his side forever. That I would never leave him. To bad forever isn't always forever. To bad forever is sometimes cut short. And that it leaves you gasping for more like a fish out of water."**_

"_I'm glad you dropped into my life." Inuyasha whispered into my ear._

"_Thank-god for that stupid cat." I laughed to myself almost._

"_I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha finally admitted._

"_I love you to, Inuyasha." I replied grazing his lips with my own. _

"_**To bad forever doesn't last forever."**_

"_INUYASHA!" a voice had called out._

"_**There she was. It was Kikyou. Dressed in her red and white miko outfit. Sacred arrow notched and ready to fire. Angry and as vengeful as ever Kikyou looked into Inuyasha's soul with hard eyes. I knew that it was over the second she let go of that sacred arrow. I tired to jump in the way. So that I could take the blow instead, but Inuyasha wouldn't have it. He just shoved me aside as usual, and took the arrow to the heart in the same place he had fifty years ago. And by the same woman too. Except for this time the arrow was an arrow of death. Not an arrow of sealance."**_

"_INUYASHA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

"_I…love…you…Kagome." He sputtered blood dripping out the corner of his mouth. _

"_Inuyasha, you can't die." I cried throwing myself onto his chest. _

"_I'm just a miserable half-demon. Thank-you for showing me some compassion before I died."_

"_INUYASHA!" I hollered gripping his haori. _

_**No response because he was gone.**_

"_INUYASHA, NO! I LOVE YOU TOO! COME BACK, INUYASHA. Come back." I sobbed sinking to the ground. _

_**He didn't return because he was gone.**_

"_KIKYOU!" I yelled after her as she walked away. "KIKYOU!"_

_**She wouldn't look at me because I was a two-timing witch in her eyes. **_

"_Don't leave me alone! Come back." I sobbed wishing I was the one dead. "Come back." _

_**Cry** not again. Too sad? not sad enough? Let me know what you honestly think. Thanks so much for all of your support. Rate and review please! I will be posting another story for my b-day 2morrow. Thanks!_

_~leshamarieinuyasha~_


End file.
